Gimli el Grande
by Lanthir
Summary: Una reveladora conversación entre Gimli y Legolas...


**Gimli el Grande**

-Gimli, he estado pensando desde hace tiempo en algo, pero no me he atrevido a preguntar...- dijo Legolas. El anillo había sido destruido y todos descansaban tranquilamente en Gondor, ahora gobernado por Aragorn. El elfo y el enano se encontraban en uno de los altos balcones de la ciudad, viendo el atardecer distante.

-Amigo Legolas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi; no deseo que algo te turbe, no ahora que todo es felicidad. Habla, señor elfo-

Legolas se levantó del asiento y dio unos pasos, como tomando valor. La duda lo acompañaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no se había animado a preguntar a su amigo. Temía ofenderlo, pues sabía que era algo que el enano mantenía en secreto; no era costumbre de Gimli andar presumiendo sobre esas cosas, aunque a Legolas le parecía ridículo que no lo hiciera. Después de todo, no cualquiera podría cargar con algo tan grande... y el merito era mayor, considerando la estatura del enano. 

Finalmente, alzó sus hermosos ojos azules hacia su amigo, quien se divertía lanzando anillos de humo.

-Bien- dijo el elfo –Es una leyenda bien conocida, aún en las distantes tierras del Bosque Negro, que los enanos tienen una... una... ehhh... no se con que nombre la llaman ustedes, pero se dice que es... enorme-

El enano se atragantó un poco.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Oh, vamos Gimli! No me digas que no has escuchado lo que se dice sobre ustedes...-

-Pero... pero... ¡Legolas! ¡Ese es un secreto de los enanos! No es algo que mostremos frecuentemente...-

-Detalles como esos no pasan desapercibidos a los ojos de los elfos, Gimli. He viajado contigo por casi un año y he captado algunas cosas-

El enano echó un poco mas de tabaco en su pipa y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien. Esos rumores son ciertos, maese Legolas-

Al elfo le brillaron los ojos; se acercó a su amigo y se arrodilló frente a él, poniendo sus delgadas manos sobre las macizas rodillas del otro.

-¿Puedo... puedo verla?-

-¡¿Pero que dices, Legolas?!-

-¡Por favor! Si ya la he sentido...-

-¡¿Qué?!- el enano se levantó de un salto, tratando de recordar.

-Has viajado detrás de mi durante meses en la grupa de Arod. Era obvio que tarde o temprano la iba a sentir-

-Por las barbas de mi padre...-

Legolas vio al enano con un puchero en sus delicados labios, como si de un niño se tratara.

-¡¡¡Por favoooooor!!!-

-No puedo creer esto... oh, esta bien. Ven acá-

El elfo sonrió y llegó de un salto a donde estaba en enano; este se abrió la ropa.

-¡Ohhh! Es... ¡Es enorme!- exclamó Legolas.

-Bueeeeeno...- dijo el enano, henchido de orgullo.

-Y hermosa...-

-Je, je, ya lo se. Paso mucho tiempo admirándola, tocándola, tu sabes...-

-Yo... ¿podría...?- preguntó el elfo, acercando su mano.

-Pero con cuidado, a pesar de las apariencias, es un equipo delicado-

-Ohhh... que suave y firme al mismo tiempo...- 

-¿Dirías que se compara con la de Aragorn?- preguntó Gimli. Sabía que a Legolas le encantaba observar al soberano de Gondor. Ellos eran bastante... íntimos.

El elfo enrojeció, pero contestó.

-Pues... casi. No entiendo donde la ocultabas, supongo que es algo difícil...-

-Nosotros los enanos tenemos nuestros secretos, Legolas-

El elfo se sentó en el suelo, aún extasiado en su contemplación.

-Lo que no comprendo, amigo Gimli, es por que la ocultan. Se que muchas damas se impresionarían al verte tan bien equipado. De hecho, hasta yo estoy impresionado- dijo Legolas, con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Ni lo digas, señor elfo. Los orcos con los que la he usado se quedaron con la boca abierta-

-¿Con los orcos?- preguntó extrañado el elfo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que la traigo colgando sin darle uso? Dame un poco mas de crédito, Legolas-

-Es solo que nunca te he visto...-

-El que sea discreto no quiere decir que no la use. Es mas, a los hobbits les he dado un par de lecciones, pero he de decir que ha sido a petición de ellos. Dijeron que no tenían suficiente experiencia y necesitaban practicar. Después los vi jugueteando entre ellos, ¡y vaya que aprendieron bien! Aunque debo decir que Merry siempre lleva la parte dominante... -

-Pero Gimli, ¡pudiste haberlos lastimado! Es muy grande, seguramente ha de ser doloroso tenerla dentro...-

-No te preocupes, fui muy cuidadoso. Al final me dieron las gracias, y me dijeron que había sido mejor que el mismo Boromir, ¡Imagínate! Desde que la vieron cuando me daba un baño, no pudieron dejar de pensar en ella y no se quisieron quedar con la ganas de probarla, je, je. Nunca había conocido a hobbits tan animosos como esos Merry y Pippin...- el enano se puso las manos en la cintura, orgulloso y arrogante.

Legolas siempre pensó que la mejor que había visto había sido la de Aragorn, pero ahora estaba dudando. Se preguntó si Gimli lo dejaría sostenerla un rato, solo para jugar y sentirla entre sus manos.

-Pero no entiendo, Gimli. ¿Por qué la escondes? No deberías de avergonzarte-

-Bueno, somos pocos los enanos que sabemos manejarla bien, pero algunos piensan que nos veríamos bastante ridículos caminando por ahí con algo de este tamaño... no es muy proporcionado que digamos. Por eso mi gente prefiere que sea la segunda opción a la hora de la lucha. Tu sabes que casi todos usamos nuestras armas mas pequeñas- 

El enano la tomó y se acercó a Legolas.

-Si, nadie se lo esperaría. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que un enano, quien por tradición y costumbre solo usa hachas en el combate, puede esconder entre su cota una cimitarra como esta?- dijo Gimli, blandiendo la enorme y poderosa espada que siempre lo acompañaba  y sacaba en contadas ocasiones...

Fin 


End file.
